The Loud House Movie
The Loud House Movie''' (also commonly known as '''The Loud Movie) is an American traditional flash animated feature action comedy-drama (dramedy) adventure film produced by Nickelodeon Movies, and is distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on the Nickelodeon television series, The Loud House and was directed by show creator, Chris Savino. The film starred the series cast of Collin Dean, Grey Griffin, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, Nika Futterman and Lara Jill Miller. While it does have the same charm and humor as the show, it has a darker and emotional tone and is more action-packed. It will be released on February 7, 2020. Premise Lincoln and his sisters question their existence after learning that Lynn Sr. and Rita were supposed to have only 2 to 3 kids, not 10 or 11, disown their parents and run away. They're not helped by the fact that someone from their parents' past wants them dead and has recruited the people they annoyed to help him get rid of them, while they learn they've been developing powers since they were exposed by Lisa's chemicals that the villain tampered with in a previous attempt to kill them. Production Production started when Nickelodeon and Paramount approached to Savino for a film based on the series. and Savino was at first, against the idea of producing a film for the show. However, later he stated, "I love these characters, and when I do this, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own. When coming up with ideas to produce this film, I didn't want this to be a big adventure film with the Louds, but wanted this to be more about what the show was all about, and expand on the situations and past involved with these characters. I wanted to produce the film this way to show that this house of siblings was more than just stereotypes." The first trailer was shown at the 2019 New Year's Eve party at Nickelodeon Studios Orlando. The DVD has a commentary with Lincoln & his sisters watching the movie & commenting on it Mystery Science Theater 3000 style. Plot Before the opening credits, we see Lynn Sr. & Rita on a date as they meet a man named Maximus Vice who got a crush on her. After be the apartment they're staying at & tries to kill Lynn only to get knocked out by Rita, though they didn't know it was him but escapes when they call the police, not before injecting Rita with a strange serum. A few months later, Rita's rushed to the hospital & gives birth to Lori, who stopped crying after Rita calmed her down with her phone. Then the opening credits begin. Several years later, we cut to Lincoln Loud. He wakes up & notices the audience. He introduces himself and gives a description on his sisters. Meanwhile, Lucy becomes horrified when sorting out her fortune-telling cards. After he goes into Lisa's room, he notices Lisa's experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him out of the house & into the garage & crash lands on his girly bike. The bike & he go into the city fast. He tries to avoid people & accidentally destroys some stores, Flip's Food & Fuel & a few houses including the Tetherby residence. He goes through the sewage plant & national park. No one gets hurt though. He then steers the bike in the opposite direction & heads back to the house. He puts the bike back in the garage & goes back inside. The sisters have been asking where he's been especially Lisa. He lies to them & says he landed in the backyard. He then talks to the audience saying: "I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone." He then goes to school & everyone has been saying about a destroyer who destroyed the town. Lincoln gets nervous & for the whole day of school he denied anything about him being the destroyer. Meanwhile, Maximus, having gotten a job as an government agent, arrives to Royal Woods, because of the incident. Later, Lincoln comes home to the sisters watching a news report. He gets even more nervous when the sisters say the they want to kill the destroyer. He then turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He changes the channel to "Arrgh!" & after Lucy tells her siblings about how her cards told her that all their lives aren't going to same after the movie, a knock is at the door. He thinks it's Clyde so he gets the door, but it's not Clyde, it's Maximus who wants to ask questions to Lynn & Rita. When Lincoln & his sisters tell him, they aren't home and explain that they're their kids, Maximus is shocked, but manages to calm himself down & lies to them that he's a friend of theirs. Before he leaves, he talks to them and secretly sabotages Lisa's experiment. When Lincoln & his sisters ask about Maximus to their parents, they say he was an old friend. After Lincoln tells the audience that nothing that Lucy is going to come true, Lynn & Rita then nervously tell them the truth that they were supposed to have only 2 or 3 kids, not 10 or 11, which leaves them shocked & speechless, causing all of them, except Lily, to scream. Awhile later, showing the whole house as a mess and Lynn says to Rita "I knew they weren't going to take well, especially since they just found out about him." They then carry their unconscious bodies to bed, while Maximus assembles his allies to help them get back at the Louds but first ruining their lives since he recorded their meltdown thanks to hidden cameras, which the Daughters of Sins & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts also saw the Louds reaction to the news while testing Levy & Levi's dimensional screens. The next day, Lincoln, having got a hangover over what happened & then recovered, says "Darn it, I jinxed it!". He & his sisters refused to speak to each other as their parents take them to school. When they're at their schools though, Clyde & Ronnie ask Lincoln why did he give them an earful through the phone, when after Lincoln tells them he didn't do that, the schools hired an assembly to show the Loud kids' meltdown, which thanks to Maximus has gone viral, to the tune of "Combine Harvester", but eventually faint after taking their happy gummies laced with Xanax, which causes everyone, but the Loud kids, to laugh, which causes them to run away to the bathrooms to cry. When they get back, though, they start argue & begin fighting. Lincoln tries to reason with them, but when they don't listen, he says "That's it! I'm joining this!" & jumps in with them. Lynn Sr. & Rita see what happens. They slap their kids' faces when they keep arguing, causing them to roar in anger, scream at the top of their lungs & go at each other. Lynn Sr. & Rita, regretting what they just did, barricade themselves & Lily in the safe room from Brawl in the Family. Besides the standard punching & kicking there's also: Lori punches Leni a couple times, but she grabs her & they both tumbling down the stairs with Leni landing on her head. Luna blasts Luan with her music, but Luan then short-circuited the speakers, only for Luna to respond by whacking her with her guitar. Lynn hits Lucy a couple times with the living room table until Lucy turned her into a human pretzel & throws her like a bowling ball into Lola & Lana. Lincoln tries to get Lisa out his head until he rams her into one of the walls, breaking her glasses. Then they starts picking up the furniture & start hitting each other with until Lincoln throws Lisa's tampered with chemicals, causing an explosion which destroys the house & Lynn Sr. & Rita's safe room. Birds start flying away startled & everyone else hears the explosion & decide to check it out. This was also seen by the Daughters of Sins & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts, which, worried about their well-being, started packing some things to bring with them & they reopen the portals & traveled through with the alternate Vanzillas. It cuts to a Breaking News with the anchorman talking about what happened and the news reporter interviewing some of the residents. When he interviews Lynn Sr. & Rita, he gets interrupted by the Loud kids saying angrily "Why didn't you tell us before?!" a few times before lunging at the parents after they say it a third time, causing the news reporter to cut to technical difficulties. While that's going on, the anchorman talks about Lincoln and his sisters giving out some information and telling about some of the things they've done. After a commercial break, the anchorman learns that Royal Woods gone into a town-wide brawl after one of Lincoln's classmates threw a drink at him, which made Lincoln & his sisters go ballistic. This is confirmed when the reporter is shown trying to escape into his news van and the brawl is also shown from above by a police helicopter. Cast The Loud Children * Legion Loud ** Catherine Taber as Lori Loud ** Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud ** Nika Futterman as Luna Loud ** Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud ** Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud ** Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud ** Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud ** Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Villains Chris Pratt as Maximus Vice Alan Ruck as Tetherby John DiMaggio as Flip Gary Anthony Williams as the Manager Jeff Bennett as the Park Ranger Daniel Divenere as Chandler Christopher Lloyd as the Harvester Fred Tatasciore as the Exterminator Genderbent Loud Children Tara Strong as Linka Loud Seth Green as Loki Loud Sean Astin as Loni Loud Greg Cipes as Luke Loud Rob Paulsen as Lane Loud Adam Devine as Lynn Loud Dylan/Chills as Lars Loud Dee Bradley Baker as Leif Loud, Lexx Loud & Leon Loud Tom Kenny as Levi Loud Rescue Team Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud, Sr. Jill Talley as Rita Loud Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Kari Wahlgren as Maggie Fred Willard as Albert Loud Ethan Mora as Rocky Spokes Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes Pamela Adlon as Tabby Amanda McCann as Giggles Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain & Haiku Other Characters Alina Foley as Cristina Caitlin Carmichael as Kat Hannah Nordberg as Mollie Blake Bertrand as Flat Tire Wayne Brady as Harold McBride Michael MacDonald as Howard McBride John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse Sumalee Montano as Maria Santiago Jan Jones as Corinne Dee Bradley Baker as Schmitty Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Wilbur Huggins Rob Dyke as News Anchorman Mark Dice as News Reporter Pete Browngardt as Lori's Boss Michael Caine as Leni's Boss Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger, Bill Buck Will Ferrell as Luan's Mentor Brad Garrett as Lynn's Mob Boss Kevin Smith as Lincoln's Boss Tara Strong as Great Grandma Harriet (Note: She appears as she did in the photo from Spell it Out) Dr. Phil as Lola's Psychiatrist Bear Grylls as Lana's Mentor Bill Nye as Lisa's Boss Music Note: This isn't a musical even if Lincoln and his sisters do sing Singing in the Rain. Death of a Bachelor - Panic at the Disco! (Note: This plays during Lynn Sr. & Rita's date) My House - Flo Rida (Note: This plays during the opening credits) Combine Harvester - The Wurzels (Note: This plays during the Loud kids' meltdown) It's Not Unusual - Tom Jones (Note: One point in the meltdown, the Loud kids change the music to this, grab a microphone & angrily sing this on-key) Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix) - The Living Tombstone (Note: This plays as the technical difficulties music) Paradise - Coldplay (Note: This plays in a montage when the Loud kids go their separate ways after salvaging what they could after their house was destroyed) L.A. Devotee - Panic at the Disco! (Note: This plays when Lori reaches Los Angeles) Where Did It All Go Wrong? - Nika Futterman (Note: She sings the full song from the Butterfly Effect) Troublemaker - Olly Murs featuring Flo Rida (Note: This plays when Lynn ends up on the streets) Singing in the Rain (Remix) - Gene Kelly, Mint Royale (Note: Lincoln and his sisters sing & dance to once they gotten used to their new lives & have forgotten each other) Dark, Darker Yet Darker (Remix) - Vetrom (Note: This plays when Lincoln & his sisters have a shared nightmare about Legion before the day before Maximus kills & fuses them into Legion.) Rockabye (Lodato & Joseph Duveen Remix) - Clean Bandit featuring Sean Paul & Anne-Marie (Note: This plays when Legion, under Maximus' control, fights the Daughters of Sin as they try to not to hurt her since killing her will erase them from existence) Credits Turn It Up Loud All Time Low - John Bellion Louder - Charice The Loud House theme (extended) - Doug Rockwell Notes Lincoln & his sisters' meltdown is based off Linkara's various meltdowns from Atop the Fourth Wall, Markiplier's WATCH IT video, The Greatest Freakout ever video & Nathaniel Bandy's various "How will Nathaniel Rage?" videos. Some of the things they say or do from the those meltdowns in question include: They all cry mostly during it & at one point, they drink their own urine and spit it out, take off their clothes, save for their underwear, storm in and out of the rooms, doing the Gangnam Style dance on the couch, singing It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones (Egoraptor style) & later run around the house & the neighborhood naked as well as break the fourth wall by saying "Mom, Dad, we don't want to do this movie anymore!". Lori Talking to herself through her hands getting on a treadmill & runs on it while continuing to up the speed make out with a pillow takes the Cinnamon Challenge smashes one of her feet with a jackhammer Leni tries to cut herself with a plastic knife & says "Why doesn't this work?!" tries to lick one of her elbows rams her into a wall causing her to clench her head swimming on the couch with Lincoln & Lana gets into a staring contest with Bun Bun & says "I will win this staring contest!" Luna reading one of Rita's erotic novels & says "This is so deep." punch a brick several times smashes an egg on her head saying "I AM THE WALRUS! CO CO CACHOO!" (Note: It's a reference to the Beatles' song) before stage diving, picks up a boom mike & looks at the camera in shock. Luan says "Go Web Go!" before deploying a slinky squirt ketchup across her face tries to rip her hair out make several pies and destroy them engulf herself with whipped cream Lynn punches herself in the face karate chop a piece of wood & fail terribly arm wrestles with herself punches Bun Bun whip herself with a wet towel attempted to pole vault with bo staff, only to fall on her face pour several of her balls onto herself Lincoln cuddles Bun Bun while crying dumps a can of soda down his pants Swimming on the couch with Leni & Lana says to Bun Bun later "Tell me your secrets" go inside an empty box with Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa and take a ride down a flight of stairs saying "Bun Bun, Bun Bun we have to get out of here, We have to..." & drops Bun Bun "BUN BUN!!!" and then points to the audience & says "YOU DID THIS!!!!!!" later smelling something hot and turning to the audience slowly, saying, "I smell chicken." Lucy grab a shovel & smack herself in the crotch with it slamming her hands on one of her books saying "Why aren't you giving me dark powers?!" go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lisa, Lana, & Lola and take a ride down a flight of stairs dips her head into a bowl full of cockroaches tries to suffocate herself with a plastic bag plays 5 Finger Fillet with Lola and stabs her hand Lana dripples her lips plays with an electro-ball flick herself with a rubber band swimming on the couch with Lincoln & Leni licks the inside of one of Lynn Sr.'s shoes go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, and Lola and take a ride down a flight of stairs Lola says to Lana while holding a bunny "Look at the pretty bunny! Look at the pretty bunnnyyy!", before breaking down crying throws her chairs and table from her room go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa and take a ride down a flight of stairs kicks concrete and hurts her foot plays 5 Finger Fillet with Lucy and her hand gets stabbed Lisa says "My brain is trying to escape through my ear!!!" while clenching her head go inside an empty box with Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, & Lola and take a ride down a flight of stairs shoves one of her remote up her butt grabs a ping pong paddle and whack herself on head several times After all that is said & done, they all say drunkingly "Okay. Our happy gummies have kicked in. The appropriate response to that piece of news is the Comedy Central clip" (cue clip) "You tell 'em Bill Nye. You tell 'em." before passing out. During the dance party not long after Maximus Vice's defeat, everyone finds out that Lincoln & his sisters tried out some dances before the events of the movie, which they show off as Legion, though in no particular order. They also all tried out Freestyle modern Dance together. Lori: Ballroom Dancing, Waltz (Note: Legion does this dance when dancing with Bobby) Leni: Interpretive dance along with Jazz Hands Luna: Contemporary/Jazz, generally consisting of posing in various ways Luan: Tarantella/Tapdancing (Note: Legion does this dance when dancing with Maggie) Lynn: Hip-hop (J-pop, K-pop & Jazz influenced, generally verging on punk music), Capoeira (a dance-Martial Art hybrid) Lincoln: Latin Dance (Tango/Salsa) (Note: Legion does this dance when dancing with Ronnie Anne) Lucy: Breakdancing, Popping & Locking with some Hip-Hop thrown in (Note: Legion does this dance when dancing with Rocky) Lola & Lana: Jive, Swing Lisa: Hip-hop (J-pop & K-pop influenced, much closer to bubblegum pop music than hard rock) Lily: Chinese Lion Dance, Ballet (Note: Since that's she was dancing like after she grew up to Lori's age due to the chemicals) Lincoln & his sisters' roar of anger after being slapped is technically this. The way Lincoln and his sisters yell at their parents "Why didn't you tell us about this?!" during the life coverage is based off this, since after saying this the third time they lunge at them before the news reporter puts up the technical difficulties card and the fourth & fifth time they say it distantly from their madness mantra after being tranquilized. The way the town-wide brawl began was based off the infamous Malice in the Palace brawl. The way they dance while singing Singing in the Rain is based off the Volkswagen commercial. It was supposed to be released in Summer 2019, but because of a lack of production, the release date was moved to 2020. The film serves as the series finale. Episode Callbacks Besides what's described below, a bunch of clips from the previous episodes play as the Anchorman talks about the Loud kids & later Legion remembers who she really was. Season 1 Left in the Dark: One of the episodes where Lisa gets called out for acting like a mad scientist. Get the Message: Lori tells Bobby that she won't saving her phone time for Bobby anymore before she and her siblings are sent to Children's Services. Heavy Meddle: Legion spins like the sisternado from the episode in the battle with Maximus Making the Case: Lincoln's sisters are once again mocked for being in a viral video, but this time Lincoln's part of the video. Driving Miss Hazy: Leni finally passes her driving test, thanks to the intelligence boost. No Guts, No Glori: One of the things Lori's siblings remind her about times she was bossy and mean when they're all verbally abusing each other. Project Loud House: Lincoln brings up how his sisters took their sweet ass time in the episode during the arguing. Sound of Silence: Legion puts on the Noise-B-Gone 2000 earbuds when relaxing in the mansion that everyone's living in until their houses are rebuilt. Space Invader: Legion does a dutch oven to Maximus & wraps the blanket around him during the battle. Undie Pressure: Legion does retain a lot of her components' annoying habits, despite having blocked the memories of her components when she was created. Linc or Swim: One of the episodes where Lincoln & his sisters are called out for their antics & later when Legion arrives the pool, she does a cannonball like Lincoln. Overnight Success: One of the episodes where Clyde and the others try to get Legion to remember about. Ties That Bind: Unlike the episode, Lincoln and his sisters disown their parents after learning about the news. Hand-Me-Downer: Lynn uses her bike when she runs away with the stuff she was able to salvage. Sleuth or Consequences: Lincoln tells everyone that Lucy was the one who clogged the toilet with her Princess Pony magazine during the verbal abuse argument. Butterfly Effect: Like the episode, the plot is about the family falling apart, Leni gets an intelligence boost, Luna gets taken in by Mick Swagger and sings the song from the episode, Lynn gets kicked out of all of her teams, Lucy gained the ability to turn into a bat, Lola gets disfigured and Lisa's chemicals are destroyed in the brawl. The Green House: One of the things Lincoln gets called out for going to too far with getting the house in the green zone only for him and his sisters to return the favor by calling them out for pressuring him into doing so. Along Came a Sister: The Exterminator wants to get back at the Loud kids for tampering with his extermination, but does forgive them as Legion later after Maximus betrays him. For Bros About to Rock: Luna gets called out for ruining the concerts she went to with her sisters. It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House: Lincoln & his sisters take the money from the safe that Children Services locked up from their parents' wallets and the stash of money from the episode to try to begin their new lives before running away. Cover Girls: When asked why she's wearing amalgamations of her components' clothes' Legion says "My components got used to it even though it became a punishment that time." Save the Date: One of the episodes where Ronnie and the others try to get Legion to remember. Attention Deficit: Howard and Harold did bring up how Lincoln's sisters overwhelmed them when they were interviewed. Out on a Limo: Lord Tetherby wants revenge of Lincoln and his sisters for squirting mustard at him and his limo, but like the Exterminator, does forgive them as Legion later after Maximus betrays him. House Music: Mick Swagger brings up this episode to Luna one time after a performance. A Novel Idea: One of the episodes where Lincoln and his sisters are called out for their antics for Take Your Daughter to Work Day The Waiting Game: Chandler forgives Legion & Clyde for not going to his party and apologizes for his behavior in the end after Maximus betrays him. April Fools Rules: Luan gets called out for taking April Fools Day too far and too seriously and Lynn Sr. and Rita get called for locking her in a cage. Cereal Offender: The Manager wants to get back at the Loud kids for making a mess in his store, but like the Exterminator, Tetherby and Chandler, does forgive them as Legion later after Maximus betrays him. Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru: One of the things Lincoln gets called out for his terrible advice. Raw Deal: The park ranger wants to get back at the Loud kids for exposing him for faking the Dowl, but like the Exterminator, Tetherby, Chandler, and the Manager, does forgive them as Legion later after Maximus betrays him. Dance Dance Resolution: Tabby, Polly, Giggles & Haiku help Clyde, Bobby, Rusty, Rocky, and Maggie look the Loud kids. A Fair to Remember: One of the episodes where Bobby & the others try to get Legion to remember. One of the Boys: Linka and her brothers play a role in the movie by joining the search effort. Funny Business: Maggie tries to confess her feelings to Luan, but when she runs away, Maggie joins the rescue team to apologize for laughing & reveal her feelings to her. The Price of Admission: Maximus brings up the Harvester to life, but later gets scared away by Legion. Study Muffin: Lori gets called out by Bobby for trying to cheat on Bobby with Hugh. Homespun: The way Clyde and his others try to jog Legion's memories. Season 2 * 11 Louds a Leapin: Mr. Grouse regrets the many times he told his neighbors to keep it down. * The Old & the Restless: Albert joins the rescue team. * Baby Steps: Legion is eating snickerdoodles in one scene. * Brawl in the Family: Lynn Sr. and Rita hide in the safe room when the kids go at each other. * Suite & Sour: Lincoln & his sisters get called out for their antics at the Royal Woods Spa & Hotel. * Back in Black: Lucy gets a makeover to look more normal like the episode to hide & Rocky joins his brother in finding the Loud kids * Vantastic Voyage: Since Lori took Vanzilla, Bobby buys Veronica for the search. * Lock n Loud: Lynn Sr. tries to apologize to Legion for forgetting to lock the door. * The Whole Picture: Clyde, before passing out from being choked, though Legion thought she killed him, showed her the picture he took of Lincoln & his sisters which that & Lynn Sr. and Rita apologizes for everything & in danger, finally rejogs their memories. * No Such Luck: Legion has a free time to cope with what happened to her components. * Frog Wild: Principal Huggins apologizes for what he did in this episode. * Fed Up: Legion cooks up food for everyone and Lynn Sr. says "Wow! They've really improved their cooking skills after they ran away!" * Pets Peeved: The pets get taken away by Corinne & Schmitty, but eventually come back after Maximus' defeat. * Pulp Friction: Like Mr. Grouse, Principal Huggins regrets what he did in this episode too. * The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos: Ronnie speaks to the audience one time, calls her relatives if they've seen Lincoln & his sisters & one of the episodes where Ronnie, Bobby & the others try to get Legion to remember. * Room With a Feud: When asked why her head is pulsating green, Legion says "A genius who wears a wig does make a part of me." * Spell It Out: Lucy manages to salvage the Spellbook, Harriet appears to Lucy and Legion reads out some spells to Maximus. Transcript The Loud House Movie/Transcript Credits Main article: The Loud House Movie Credits Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:The Loud House Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films